Vegeta vs Fast Food
by NikNakPaddyWaKGiveTheDocABoner
Summary: Bulma falls ill and Vegeta has already consumed all the cold pills not for the reason you would think.At first Vegeta and Trunks reckon they could survive but as the evening goes on hunger begins to take over! DUM DUM DUM! READ AND REVEIW!


Disclaimer: Me no own Dragonballz or any fast food restaurants and the one in this fic is made up. I also don't own Tenchi Muyo.

For the start it will help if you have seen the first episode or two of Tenchi Muyo.

Okay now lets go over the three R's and that is not reading, writing and arithmetic they are:

READ my story

REVIEW my story

RUSTLE up a TV dinner and watch a movie

As you can tell I have had to much sugar.

VEGETA VS FAST FOOD 

It was that time between breakfast and lunch that many people after a long hard week get up on a Saturday and feeling hungry decide to call Brunch and then have a exceedingly large meal. However that is completely irrelevant to this story seeing as Vegeta had been up since four, had eaten breakfast and gone to spar with Goku before Bulma had even begun to wake up which she did do but before brunchtime. Besides today was Monday.

Bulma woke up at seven with a blocked nose and a headache that made her feel as though she had a car alarm going off inside her head. She stumbled into the bathroom and rummaged blindly in the medicine cabinet looking for the cold pills, ' Damn, we're out.' She tried to think why they didn't have any cold pills seeing as she was the only one in the house that ever caught a cold when she remembered. Vegeta had had another accident in the gravity room a few weeks ago, which had made him slightly disillusioned for three day during which he had swallowed the whole bottle of pills under the impression he was eating senzu beans. 'Damn,' Bulma muttered before breaking into a fit of coughs.

She went into the living room to find Trunks watching some anime that she reckoned was called Tenchi Muyo. ' Ha Tenchi is such a wimp running away from Ryoko like that, she's only a demon, I could destroy her!'

Bulma walked past him into the kitchen, she decided she would just have a glass of water and go to bed. She immediately regretted not washing up the night before. She rinsed out a glass then had a drink after which she headed upstairs to bed unnoticed by Trunks who was now muttering about how Puar should also learn how to turn into a spaceship.

Vegeta came back at about two and the first feeling he had that something was not quite right was when he went into the living room and found Trunks, who was supposed to be at school, watching the television. 'What are you doing.' He demanded. Trunks turned around and begun a ten minute explanation that it was Tenchi Muyo on all day and mom hadn't told him to get in the car. So he had decided to watch the television and that Vegeta should go away because it was going to be a really good episode after the adverts finished. That is was when they found this weird scientist woman frozen in ice blah blah blah. Vegeta blinked having only taken in half of what Trunks had been going on about. He decided that he would go and see what was wrong with Bulma.

Walking upstairs he sensed that Bulma's ki was slightly lower than normal.. He walked into their room and found her asleep surrounded by tissues. He gently shook her shoulder but ruined the nice caring affect by shouting her name a little to loudly. Bulma blinked and yawned then started having a coughing fit. 'What's wrong with you today? Why isn't Trunks at school?'

'I've got a cough cough bad cold and there isn't any cough pills left.' She answered. Vegeta had a slight guilty feeling as remembered why there wasn't any cough pills. 'Well then er you er just call me if you need anything.'

'Awww thanks honey. Talking of cough calling you'll have to either cal for a delivery or go out to a fast food place for your dinner because cough there isn't anything. As for cough lunch there is some rolls and sliced meat in the fridge.' Vegeta, blushing slightly, left and closed the door reasonably quietly behind him.

By seven both Vegeta and Trunks were very hungry. Two rolls each for lunch were not enough to feed two saiyans, however Vegeta had no idea how to contact the pizza delivery and really didn't want to have to go out for food. The stares he and Trunks received last time for the amount of food they ordered were annoying. It was not because he was embarrassed after all why should he have been? The amount of food he ordered was less than the amount he normally ate. It was more the fact he couldn't blast the stupid goggling idiots without really, really, really, really annoying Bulma and getting into serious trouble.

By eight thirty both his and Trunks stomachs were grumbling and now that Tenchi Muyo had finished there was no sound to drown out the cries their empty bellies were making.

Nine- o-clock. Vegeta could take it no more. He went into the kitchen grabbed a pile of money from a draw and marched up to Trunks 'Get ready. We're going out for food.' Trunks cheered and rushed to get ready. A minute later he was standing ready to go.

After searching for ages for a place to eat they finally found a dirty little restaurant at the edge of the city called 'Randy Rogers Road kill' Vegeta had no idea what road kill was but he could smell food. When he went inside he was reminded horribly of the toilets in the intergalactic space stations he had had to stop off at occasionally. A stooping man with greasy black hair and a face that was covered in spots approached them. He was wearing dirty grey trousers and a torn dirty shirt that Vegeta reckoned had once been white but was now a mixture of grey and yellow. 'So what can I be getting you fine sirs? We have rabbit, venison, pheasant and tonight even fox.' Vegeta and Trunks had left before the man had even finished talking.

Trunks looked up at his father they were flying over West City slowly once again looking for a place to eat. That was when it came to him. 'Hey dad! I know a place we can go. It's the Hercule café in Satan City. It's open twenty-four hours!'

Vegeta measured the pros and cons of going to the Hercule Café:

Pro: He would have food.

Con: His money would be going to that jackass Hercule Satan.

Pro: He wouldn't have to eat at 'Randy Rogers Road Kill.

'Okay boy lets go there then.'

Once he and Trunks touched down right outside the Café, much to the surprise of a group of passing teenagers, they looked in at the widow menu and decided what to get.

Twenty-four hamburgers each later the waiter came with the bill. 'Shit!' Vegeta muttered. They didn't have enough money.

Bulma was feeling much better. She was just completing the order on the Internet for the weeks shopping when Vegeta and Trunks walked in. They were slightly wet and dirty. 'Oh there you are, I was wondering where you guys had got too. What happened to you.'

'Well first we went into some kind of slaughter house and then we finally went somewhere _decent_ but we didn't have enough money so we had to clean the kitchen. The repairs should only take a week and everybody is going to make a full recovery.' Bulma didn't ask.

THE END 

Hope you liked it please review.

Crystal Fang.


End file.
